Paper Mario: The Purest of Hearts
by VocalDissonance
Summary: What happens when the Chaos Heart suddenly reappears and the Purity Heart is shattered once again? Who is the culprit? ...And how is Princess Peach related to this? -HIATUS-


A/N: This is my first fanfic, so please, _please _go easy on me!

If I mess up something about some Mario facts or relations, feel free to tell me! I accept constructive criticism on grammar and pucntuation, too. Flames will be deleted immediately.

Note: When I write "Player", I mean video game players, which are most of you guys! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. Nintendo does... *sniff* But I do own some OC that I just might put in along the way. :) I hope you enjoy! ___________________________________________________________________________________

"_Oh, finally! You're here!" a blue Luma squeals, flying excitedly around you. "Mama and all of us have been waiting, y'know. Now that you're here, we can finally start the story!"_

_You laugh softly as the Luma tugs gently but impatiently at your fingers, attempting to get you to the Comet Observatory's Library as quickly as possible. Once you two do arrive, the Luma streaks across the room right into Princess Rosalina's face. _

"_Mama, story, **now**. Pretty please with pink Star Bits on top? You can't say no 'cause the guest is here!" the blue Luma, who you nicknamed Bluey, protested. _

_Rosalina smiled and nodded her head silently. Bluey whoops his approval and disappears in the enormous swarm of multi-colored Lumas. She then turns to you and guestures for you to take a seat. You do so immediately among the others, all of a sudden as eager as Bluey was to hear the special story. _

_Scanning the room once to make sure everyone is settled and comfortable, she opens a particularly large volume open and starts locating the bookmarked page. While she's flipping, Bluey bursts in between a pink and yellow Luma sitting and chatting inaudibly nearby and floats over to you with the two irritated Lumas glaring daggers at his back._

"_So, you're a player, hm? Well, I hope you don't mind if I called you Player. It makes it easier to identify you if you happen to have the same name as a Luma. Now that'd be trouble," he rants. "Anyway, the story Mama's gonna read isn't exactly from the start. It's a sequel to the one she finished last week, not that you'd know, since you weren't here yet. I think that first book was called Super Paper Mario, or something. I got no idea. But if you don't know, you should really check it out sometime when Mama's not reading to everyone. Course, you have to ask for permission, but it's not that big of a deal. So-"_

"_Shh!" The rest of the Lumas eyeballs him while Rosalina stares at him patiently. He grins sheepishly and hides behind you. _

_Soon, after the last murmurings have died down, Princess Rosalina opens her mouth, and emitting forth is an enchanting melody that starts on a low note and rises and falls at just the appropriate places. Her halcyon voice rings around the room, and soon, you can't help but be swept away into the story._

When Princess Peach was just a toddler, she could already speak in full phrases perfectly, and soon, she was talking in full, complete sentences. The dwellers of the castle and of Toad Town were astounded when they heard this. The elderly Toads believed that this was a good omen: that the young girl that was the to-be queen would grow up to be a perfect ruler, her head filled with vast knowledge and her judgments showing good etiquette of thoughtfulness and cautiousness. Surely, through the early years, she had proved herself fitting of the elders' prophecies time and time again. Not only that, but she was also blessed with the gift of beauty. The King and Queen couldn't have been more proud or happier of their daughter.

For the young pink princess, however, she believed these two traits were curses. Because she was so advanced in her studies, no one her age could understand her often, and even if she bothered to explain, that person would have either exploded from the cause of such big words used in said explanation. Some were just plain jealous of her wisdom. As for her beauty, princes always swarmed around her, trying to leave a good impression on her, while the other princesses fumed. Others admired her creamy skin tone, gorgeous blond hair that flowed all the way to her waist, and those beloved blue eyes that always swirled with emotion. At first, hearing these compliments, she was very pleased, but after realizing they were only trying to get her to tell them how she got her charming looks, it was the last straw; she never stepped foot over the castle bridge and stopped socializing altogether with anyone else except for the castle inhabitants, excluding visitors or guests.

Instead, she spent most of her time in the castle library, reading and discovering more and more things. She loved to read old folklores and was even more eager to discover more about her own species, the ones who were almost extinct in the Mushroom World.

Over the years, she grew from being solitary to being more enthusiastic and open. The Mushroom Kingdom needs not only a wise and gentle leader; they need someone who is willing to reach out and understand them, Toadsworth said to her once. It felt like a hole in her heart was being filled, bit by bit, whenever she talked with different people. Still, some of them still teased or tried to put her down, but like a respected figure of authority, she politely countered back, and they were often stunned, wondering what happened to that shy, helpless girl from years before. The best part was that most of them would grow fond of her and grow to be great friends.

Everything, it seemed, was perfect: she learned how to be more companionable and now had wonderful friends and acquaintances who would help her as she would them, and also a bright future as queen for a bright kingdom. Not to mention that her parents were also still very proud of her.

When she met Mario, _everything _changed. She was soon in plenty adventures with him, usually being the damsel in distress, but lately, she had been able to be a great help in finding information about enemies and even being able to know where she was being held captive, thanks to some inside sources.

However, coming back on their most recent adventure just in time for her birthday, things started happening...

"_That is all for today," Rosalina concludes, ignoring the protests and groans from the Lumas. _

"_B-But Mama," a light blue Luma tries to reason. "It's so **short**! Can't you read just a little more?" The others responds with noises of agreement. _

"_No, Lumina. It was short because it was just the prologue. And you know very well that it's time for all of you to rest," she replies, floating up out of her armchair and wedging the book in between a fat purple and green one. When she turns around, some Lumas have left, but the majority remains. "Bed, now," she says firmly, eyes motioning towards the door. The Lumas, knowing not to provoke their Mama any longer, stream silently through the grand doors, some younger ones even yawning or stretching._

_Bluey sighs and comes up to you with Lumina by his side. "Well, Player, you heard Mama. It's time for all of us to get some shuteye." _

"_No, correction. It is time for you to 'get some shuteye'. Now go with your sister and hurry along," Rosalina shoos. Bluey pouts then he and Lumina wave briefly at you before bolting for the door. _

_Sighing, the space princess turns to you with a warm smile, noticing your nervousness. "Do not fret, dear. You don't have to sleep yet if you don't want to. If you haven't read up on the first story, you may do so now. I grant you permission to my Library anytime you'd like. Perferably, why don't you just take the red volume I just read today back to your room?" _

_Silently, you nod your thanks and wait until Rosalina vanishes into the air. Then, you proceed to go on tiptoe to snatch the thick red book (which nearly crushes your hand because of its unsuspected weight) and return to your quarters, where you spend the whole night curled up nice and snug under your blankets and reading studiously on Super Paper Mario. _


End file.
